Anchors Aweigh
Anchors Aweigh is a new song/episode for Club Penguin Shorts. This song will be performed by the Penguin Band. The song/episode is 2 minutes and 22 seconds long. The full version of the song was released on iTunes on August 28, 2012, and the music video was released on September 5, 2012. Trivia *We can hear the Franky's voice for the first time. *Rockhopper and Yarr appear in the episode. *This first appeared on Amazon. *This marks the 1st time that the Penguin Band has had a song with words in it since Penguin Chat 3. *The sneak peek was released by Club Penguin on August 24th, 2012. *It is on Club Penguin's YouTube channel. *It is the 3rd song with lyrics the first being I've Been Delayed and the second being The Party Starts Now. *The music video for the song was released on September 6, 2012. *Stinky Cheese and Rockhopper Island is mentioned in the song. *It became available on Itunes on August 28th and on Spotify on September 2nd. *Franky sings the song instead of playing the keyboard, as seen on the music video. *The music video is based on the Captain Rockhopper vs. Mighty Squid video. *Franky is seen with hands. *Petey K plays the electric guitar and is seen with a different colored hat. *G Billy and Petey K are wearing something different, so that might mean that they may change there clothes in the future. *It was rumored that Petey K was supposed to sing but was proven false. *Despite the song being 2:22 in duration, the music video lasts only 1:09. *This is the second music video, first being The Party Starts Now. Lyrics Here we come, always on the run Back from another great adventure with tales to spin of everywhere we’ve been We love the pirate life and live for danger We’ll search the seven seas, we're finding Stinky Cheese Are you coming along? Anchors Aweigh Let’s leave today for Rockhopper Island Anchors Aweigh Sail with your favorite penguin pirate Are you ready to go? (Go!) Give a mighty Yo-Ho There’s a party aboard so raise your sword and say Anchors Aweigh Here we go Straight into the unknown In search of the next big treasure All for one and one for all Is our code because pirates always stick together So get your skinnies on We’re setting off at dawn For the pirate parade Anchors Aweigh Let’s leave today for Rockhopper Island Anchors Aweigh Sail with your favorite penguin pirate Are you ready to go? (Go!) Give a mighty Yo-Ho There’s a party aboard so raise your sword and say Anchors Aweigh Here we go Straight into the unknown In search of the next big treasure All for one and one for all Is our code because pirates always stick together So get your skinnies(?) on We’re setting off at dawn For the pirate parade Anchors Aweigh Let’s leave today for Rockhopper Island Anchors Aweigh Sail with your favorite penguin pirate Are you ready to go? (Go!) Give a mighty Yo-Ho There’s a party aboard so raise your sword and say Anchors Aweigh< Anchors Aweigh Anchors Aweigh Let’s leave today for Rockhopper Island Anchors Aweigh Sail with your favorite penguin pirate Are you ready to go? (Go!) Give a mighty Yo-Ho There’s a party aboard so raise your sword and say Anchors Aweigh Anchors Aweigh Gallery AnchorsAweigh1.png AnchorsAweigh2.png AnchorsAweigh3.png AnchorsAweigh4.png AnchorsAweigh5.png AnchorsAweigh6.png AnchorsAweigh7.png AnchorsAweigh8.png AnchorsAweigh9.png AnchorsAweigh10.png AnchorsAweigh11.png AnchorsAweigh12.png AnchorsAweigh13.png AnchorsAweigh14.png AnchorsAweigh15.png AnchorsAweigh16.png Video Sneak Preview Full Version Category:Music